


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: GOT7 OTP Prompts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Im Jaebum | JB Being An Idiot, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Jackson Wang Being An Idiot, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Jackson Wang, Work In Progress, everyone can see it, they're not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jackson makes hot chocolate for Jaebum but when he hands him their mug,Jackson drops it spilling the piping hot drink on Jaebum.Jackson then helps Jaebum clean himself up and treat any burns he might have.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: GOT7 OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034826
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**4:02 PM**

"Jaebum-hyung,I made something for you."

Jaebum looks up in surprise at the use of honorifics from Jackson to see the Chinese boy holding a mug in hands,clearly containing something hot since Jaebum could see the steam coming off of it.


End file.
